Skeleton in the Closet
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Everyone has secrets, closets full of skeletons. It doesn't matter if you're a jock, or a cheerleader, or a nerd…in the end it's all the same. Everyone is made of the same atoms and molecules and when you peel off the skin and muscle we all look the same inside. Everyone has something to hide. Everyone. *Highschool AU*
1. Dean Winchester's Skeleton

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Skeleton in the Closet**  
**Word Count:**  
**Chapter: 1/?**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: eating disorders, self-harm, homophobia, angst, low self-esteem**  
**Summary: Everyone has secrets, closets full of skeletons. It doesn't matter if you're a jock, or a cheerleader, or a nerd…in the end it's all the same. Everyone is made of the same atoms and molecules and when you peel off the skin and muscle we all look the same inside. Everyone has something to hide. Everyone. *Highschool AU***  
**Disclaimer: Not even close**

**AN: I really don't know what inspired this, but meh. I decided to make it. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Skeleton in the Closet  
Chapter One – Dean Winchester_

Hunger is a familiar friend. It's constant and loving. Twirling the insides, squeezing and pulsing. Painful but not. Hunger is comforting. Sweet. It's the knowledge that every second the fat is dropping. That skinny is possible. Hunger is beautiful and perfect and kind. Dean loves his hunger, treasures every moment of it.

At lunch, when the other students are eating, all Dean thinks about is the calories. It makes him flinch. Food. Why eat when you're just going to be hungry again later? It doesn't compute with him. Yes, he eats sometimes. Protein bars before he works out. But it's calculated, planned. And the hunger never truly leaves him.

Dean loves lying in bed, running his hands down his stomach and feeling his ribs, not quite pressed against his skin. He runs his hands down his flat tummy and across his sharp hip bones, inhaling deeply. He grins, happy with his hunger. Loving the way he feels as he knows the fat is slipping away from him, lost.

Dean plays baseball for the Angels at Heaven's High School. Heaven's Angels. The name never fails to make Dean snort. He's top of his class, smart as hell and gorgeous. Girls want to fuck him, guys want to be him. But he has a skeleton in the closet, just like everyone else.

Anorexia.

It's such a nasty word, Dean thinks. He doesn't have an eating disorder, he has a friendship with hunger. He's not starving himself, he's making himself better. He's never passed out during a workout or practice. He can't count his ribs through his skin. He's not sickly or weak. He has a loving relationship with his stomach rumbling and churning and growling. With the twisting and cramping and pushing and pulling. It's pain and beauty and love and hate and perfection. It's everything Dean is and everything he strives to be.

Dean Winchester does not have a problem. He has a solution.

He's never been called fat, and he's always been gorgeous. But when he started high school he started noticing that he was bigger than some kids and well, he just had to put a stop to that. So he stopped eating lunch, then breakfast, then dinner. And now he drinks water and eats protein bars and works out six days a week.

He's chasing perfection, and he won't admit to himself that he'll never reach it.


	2. Sam Winchester's Skeleton

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Skeleton in the Closet**  
**Word Count: 484**  
**Chapter: 2/?**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: eating disorders, self-harm, homophobia, angst, low self-esteem**  
**Summary: Everyone has secrets, closets full of skeletons. It doesn't matter if you're a jock, or a cheerleader, or a nerd…in the end it's all the same. Everyone is made of the same atoms and molecules and when you peel off the skin and muscle we all look the same inside. Everyone has something to hide. Everyone. *Highschool AU***  
**Disclaimer: Not even close**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Skeleton in the Closet  
Chapter One – Sam Winchester_

Sam is, like, the smartest kid in school; just as smart as his older brother Dean, the all-star baseball player and ladies' man. Next to Dean no one ever sees Sam, even though Sam is four inches taller than his older brother. He has a way to make himself small.

Sam does this thing. He manicures his nails. They always look perfect. He buffs them and files them and clips them down. His hands are always soft, never a callous or rough palm. He has gorgeous hair, too. He uses a bottle of condition in two weeks, and a shit load of product before he dries it. His hair looks like it belongs in a shampoo commercial. And, even though no one ever sees his legs, he waxes them. His chest and underarms and stomach too. He hates hair. It's gross.

Sam has a skeleton in his closet, just like everyone else. Everyone made of flesh and bone and blood. A secret.

Her name is Samantha.

Dean doesn't even know about Samantha. Sam is good at hiding her. He only lets her out on weekends, when Dean is gone. Sam unlocks the box in the back of his closet, pulling out his makeup bag and placing it on his desk. He applies foundation with a circle pad, then powder with a brush. Bronzer on the T-zone. Blush on his cheekbones. Grey eye shadow on his eye lids, black eye line, mascara.

Sam heats up his curling iron, applying pink lipstick on his lips then glossing it with clear gloss. He puts the makeup back into his box, riffling through the box, pulling out an outfit and laying it on the bed. He curls his hair with careful precision. As it cools he removes his Sam clothes in favor of his Samantha clothes. Black panties, stuffed bra, skinny jeans, yellow ruffle top and black cardigan and black ballet flats.

Samantha puts her cool curling iron back in the box and locks it, grabbing her purse. She shuts her closet door and walks out of her room. Dean isn't home, and both of her parents are dead. Samantha grins and hurries out the back door to go out.

Time for Samantha to play.


	3. Castiel Novak's Skeleton

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Skeleton in the Closet**  
**Word Count: 510**  
**Chapter: 3/?**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: eating disorders, self-harm, homophobia, angst, low self-esteem**  
**Summary: Everyone has secrets, closets full of skeletons. It doesn't matter if you're a jock, or a cheerleader, or a nerd…in the end it's all the same. Everyone is made of the same atoms and molecules and when you peel off the skin and muscle we all look the same inside. Everyone has something to hide. Everyone. *Highschool AU***  
**Disclaimer: Not even close**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Skeleton in the Closet  
Chapter Three – Castiel Novak_

Castiel is not popular, he fades into the background. He's smart, witty, loyal, and brave; but he is invisible. And he prefers it that way. Castiel's parents are super religious, and not in the good way. They do not forgive trespasses and believe that if they do not cast stones then God will forsake them. They are the first to tell a man he is going to Hell but the last to give to the homeless or poor. If they weren't his parents, Castiel might hate them. But they are and he loves them and forgives them because that's what good Christians do.

Cas has been taught since an early age that atheists, animals, homosexuals, and anyone who isn't Christian is going to Hell. But…why would God, the _creator of humanity_ damn his own children through no fault of their own?

Castiel has a horrible skeleton in his closet, one that he would be disowned for. One that his own parents would damn him for. He is gay.

Castiel didn't choose to be gay, he tried so hard for so long not to be, but he is. God made him this way. So Castiel hides it. He doesn't have a boyfriend, doesn't hold boys' hands, and has never been kissed. No one knows, not even his older brother Gabriel. He doesn't want to risk his parents love. He wants their acceptance, and he knows that if he came out, he would lose it.

It kills him inside, knowing that his own parents would hate him if they ever found out. That they would be the first to knock him aside with words of damnation. Maybe his brother and friends would be okay with it, but he won't risk it.

He forces his skeleton as far into the closet as he can, locking it up and chaining it down.

Castiel goes to church on Wednesday night and Sunday morning. He goes to bible study. He prays every night before bed. He thanks God for every meal he consumes. He loves his parents, even with their faults. He loves his brother, even if he thinks he's strange. He does his homework, gets good grades, is polite to everyone he meets. And inside, he's dying, because he's only half a person like this.

But it doesn't matter.

It doesn't.

As long as his parents continue to love him.


	4. Gabriel Novak's Skeleton

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Skeleton in the Closet**  
**Word Count: 408**  
**Chapter: 4/?**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: eating disorders, self-harm, homophobia, angst, low self-esteem**  
**Summary: Everyone has secrets, closets full of skeletons. It doesn't matter if you're a jock, or a cheerleader, or a nerd…in the end it's all the same. Everyone is made of the same atoms and molecules and when you peel off the skin and muscle we all look the same inside. Everyone has something to hide. Everyone. *Highschool AU***  
**Disclaimer: Not even close**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Skeleton in the Closet  
Chapter Four – Gabriel Novak_

Chocolate, candy bars, Snickers, Milky Ways, Reese's Pieces, Skittles, on and on and on. Gabriel Novak loves candy. He eats it all the time. In class, at home, in church. But he never gains weight, not even an ounce. Because Gabriel has the all time, most perfect secret in the back of his pocket on how to eat as much candy as he wants.

His own skeleton in the closet if you will.

Binge and purge. Bulimia. Eating disorder. Whatever you want to call it.

It's not a problem, it's a solution. Gabriel is convinced. It's not about being skinny, or fat; it's about having a love for something that could possibly mess up his perfection. Okay, maybe it is a body image thing but whatever.

Gabriel's not really hiding it, but no one knows either. No one pesters him about how "unhealthy" his obsession is. Not even his little brother Castiel. He's pretty sure that Castiel is hiding something, but everyone has secrets. Absolutely everyone.

Gabriel isn't a jock, or a cheerleader, and he's not as sexy as that Dean Winchester kid because damn, even Gabriel has given that kid's ass a double look, but he's had his fair share of chicks. And he knows for a fact that no girl would give him a second glance if his stomach started getting pudgy, but he _does_ love his candy.

Vomiting isn't that bad, really. Not when it's just chocolate or whatever that's coming back up, and yeah, okay, sometimes it burns and brings tears to his eyes but it's fine. Everything's fine.

He has it under control.

Really.

And as long as his parents don't find out and freak out, everything will be fine. It'll all be fine. It will. It has to be.


	5. Jo Harvell's Skeleton

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Skeleton in the Closet**  
**Word Count: 473**  
**Chapter: 5/?**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: eating disorders, self-harm, homophobia, angst, low self-esteem**  
**Summary: Everyone has secrets, closets full of skeletons. It doesn't matter if you're a jock, or a cheerleader, or a nerd…in the end it's all the same. Everyone is made of the same atoms and molecules and when you peel off the skin and muscle we all look the same inside. Everyone has something to hide. Everyone. *Highschool AU***  
**Disclaimer: Not even close**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Skeleton in the Closet  
Chapter Five – Jo Harvell_

Jo Harvell is the head cheerleader for the Heaven's Angels Cheer Squad. She is perfect, according to her peers, and gorgeous. Every girl totally wants to be her, and every guy wants inside her. Jo is down to Earth though, and doesn't let the attention go to her head. She's nice, funny, sarcastic, and athletic. She's smart and pretty and everyone adores her.

She lost her dad a few years ago, and everyone knows that it still makes her sad to think about him, so they never bring it up. It's one of the few things she and Dean Winchester talk about. Their dads had been friends when they were kids. Contrary to popular belief, she and Dean aren't dating, even though everyone thinks they should.

Jo hates social expectations. She does, she always has. Because of them, Jo has to hide part of her personality. She has to pretend to be something that she's not. Her skeleton in the closet.

Jo is a boy.

Well, not according to her birth record but she…_he_ can feel it down in his bones. And yeah, he likes girl things too, but deep down he knows that his birth record has to be _wrong_ because he just doesn't fit in this skin.

He never corrects people that call him a her though, because he knows they would think he was weird. They wouldn't understand. And he hates that. He's pretty sure his mom knows, because his mom has always been awesome to him, but his friends…they would hate him and he doesn't think he could handle it.

So he dresses in his girl clothes for school and curls his hair and applies lip gloss even though it doesn't feel right. And when he's alone he allows himself to wear flannel shirts and jeans and combat boots and go hunting. He refers to himself as a boy in his head. And pretends that at school on Monday he'll correct the teacher that says she or his friend that calls him a her.

But he won't.

Jo won't.

Because she has to pretend she's a girl. Because she doesn't love herself enough to say otherwise.


	6. Ruby Daemon's Skeleton

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Skeleton in the Closet**  
**Word Count: 425**  
**Chapter: 6/6**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: eating disorders, self-harm, homophobia, angst, low self-esteem**  
**Summary: Everyone has secrets, closets full of skeletons. It doesn't matter if you're a jock, or a cheerleader, or a nerd…in the end it's all the same. Everyone is made of the same atoms and molecules and when you peel off the skin and muscle we all look the same inside. Everyone has something to hide. Everyone. *Highschool AU***  
**Disclaimer: Not even close**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Skeleton in the Closet  
Chapter Six – Ruby Daemon_

Ruby Daemon isn't emo. She isn't goth. She doesn't dress in all black and whine about her life through crappy music. She takes an hour and a half to get ready in the mornings, wearing dresses and skirts and make-up and long beautiful hair. She isn't on the Cheer Squad but guys still stop and stare when she passes.

But even Ruby has a secret. Because it doesn't matter if you're a jock, or a cheerleader, or a nerd…in the end it's all the same. Everyone is made of the same atoms and molecules and when you peel off the skin and muscle we all look the same inside. So yeah, everyone has a skeleton in the closet.

And Ruby has scars on her skin. She hides them so well that no one knows. On her stomach, and thighs, and sides; scars from her very own knife. Because Ruby hates herself. So she takes it out on herself. For every negative thought comes the slide of the knife.

Not smart enough. Not good enough. Not pretty enough. Not enough. Never enough.

Never a tear falls from her eye because tears are for the weak and Ruby is many things but she's not weak. Never weak.

Scars do not make her weak.

But still, she can't let anyone know. They would know something is wrong with her. Something not quite right with the way she views herself and she can't let that happen. She just can't.

So she hides the scars with just long enough skirts and shorts and dresses and never cuts her arms or legs or anywhere visible.

Ruby plasters a smile on her face as she walks down the hallways, constantly aware of her own short comings. Of how much she hates herself. Always constantly aware, and always ready to correct it with the slide of a gentle blade.

**End**

**Allie: I'm sure you guys are like, what? The end? This is bullshit! There is a sequel coming! It's called When Skeletons Fall, and it'll be more story formatted rather than this PoV stream of consciousness format. I'm starting it now and should have the first chapter posted tonight. Stay classy and review please.**


End file.
